Vanilla Icing
by Oni no Miko
Summary: What happens when Sae realizes her new feelings? How is Nanaka and Akane dragged into it? Poor Takeo... shoujo ai! Please R&R, http://www.geocities.com/ichigosfanfiction
1. Vanilla Icing, Chapter 1

"Vanilla Icing"  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to any of these characters or such!  
  
A/N: Check out my new fanfiction website! its really nice and Im working on a bunch of new stuff!  
  
[Right after the magic club meeting]  
  
Sae smiled widely and grabbed her magic wand as she strolled out of the meeting room. "Hey Nanaka! Wasn't that fun?!" Sae asked her best friend enthusiastically.  
"Eh, it's always the same! I don't get you sometimes Sae..." The black haired child bordly replied as she held her bag and wand over her waist, subconsiously showing off a bit of clevage due to the fact that she didnt put her sweater back on and didnt button her blouse up all of the way after changing from her club uniform.  
Sae glanced over at her friend as she spoke, and to her suprise, her glance wandered downward and squeeked as her face turned bright red and her eyes got wide.  
Nanaka, not noticing the blush on her friends face, looked at her curiously, "Whats wrong with you Sae? You're acting all funny all of a sudden! Snap out of it..." she paused and smirked mischeiveously, "... or Takeo might not like you anymore...!"  
With this Sae jumped up at attention, her face still a bright shade of red, "Hey! Nanaka, you know Takakura doesn't like me like that... and even if he did..." she paused in deep thought, "it doesn't matter, he doesn't." Sae sighed and swung her arm back and forth with her wand in hand, trying to keep herself from looking at Nanaka.  
"He does like you, ya know?" Nanaka knowingly said, digging at Sae's emotions.  
"No he doesn't Nanaka!" Sae blushed bright red and looked at her friend meekly, then quickly realized her mistake, "oh! Nanaka! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that!" Sae nervously gripped her school bag, hoping that her friend wasn't mad at her as she looked away, quite ashamed of herself.  
Nanaka sighed, "It's no biggie, but their is no use fighting it! True love always wins!" she swung her bag and wand over her head and onto her back, her elbows in the air.  
The most innocent Sae blinked and thought of these words, then looked at her friend to ask a question. However, when she saw her friends arms, and where they were, she quickly looked away, confused by the blush on her cheeks, the thoughts running through her mind, and the reason that she looked away. "Nanaka, is that always true?" she finally got the nerve to ask, still intensely staring at the floor.  
"Of course! Youv'e read all the books, you will fall madly in love with a man and he will be your prince in shining armor and you'll live happily ever after! Duh!" Nanaka laughed and looked over at her friend, wondering what was wrong with her today. "Hey Sae, you feeling ok?" She brought her arms from behind her head and put one around Sae's shoulders, "You're bright red and you've been acting funny."  
Sae jerked upright at Nanaka's friendly motion, "I'm- I'm fine!" She smiled widely and looked up at her friend to convince her.  
"Nuh uh, I'm not going to fall for that one kiddo!" Nanaka stopped walking and leaned down, only a couple of inches away from Sae's face.  
Sae's eyes shot open and she turned the brightest shade of red imaginable as she jerked her head backward away from Nanaka's, and took off running down the hallway in a frenzy, yelling to her friend as the dust rose, "I'm fine, I have to go now! Saki is waiting for me! Ja ne!"  
Nanaka stood up straight and put her finger to her lips, as if in thought, "I wonder what the hell is wrong with that girl..." she shrugged it off and continued to leave the building.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sae ran out of the building in a hurry, quite unsure of why.  
"Why did I run from Nanaka?" Sae sighed and sat down on a nearby bench and thought to herself. .oO(Well... when I saw her... well, her chest... I turned bright red... and I felt all tingly... and then, when she got really close to my face, I panic'd... why am I acting like this?! Nanaka is my best friend, shes been that close to me before and I never responded like that...) She sighed again and ger off the bench, holding her wand in one hand and her bookbag in the other, holding them low over her legs.  
"Maybe I like Nanaka..." She quietly talked to herself, "but why all of a sudden? But wait, shes a girl!" Sae turned bright red again and walked a bit faster, trying to convince herself that she didn't feel that way about her best friend.  
"But what if I really do like her, you know, like that? Is it just Nanaka or just girls?" She sighed in fustration as a million questions ran through her mind. At this point she was just looking down at the ground and thinking, walking the path home that she aways walked. Then out of nowhere she walked into a soft warm thing, Sae blinked and reached forward and poked whatever it was she had walked into.  
The thing giggled, "Hia Sae!"  
Sae took a step backward and looked up at Akane and blinked as her jaw dropped. "H- hia Akane!" She forced herself to keep eye contact even though she so badly felt the urge to look at Akane in her new dress.  
"You might want to watch where you're walking!" She giggled and put her hand on Sae's shoulder.  
"h-hai!" She smiled widely, a pink blush on her cheeks, as she couldn't resist anymore and looked down at Akane and took in her new dress, a black skimpy thing, with spaghetti straps on her shoulders and then another set of them draped down her arms, a low cut V neck and a small star shaped cut out right in the middle. Sae blushed even more and looked up at the younger, white haired girl, "I- I like your dress!"  
Akane smiled warmly and hugged Sae tightly, causing Sae to go starry eyed and gasp for air in a ditzy anime like style. "Do you really?! I just got it today, I got another one just like it, but without the star cut out." She let go of Sae and looked at her with excitement.  
Sae took a deep breath, happy with the younger girls affection. "Akane, um, do you think sometime we could go shopping? I'm not very good when it comes to picking out clothes, and well, you're really good, and well yea, I'll understand if you dont want to!" She looked into her eyes with eagerness.  
Akane smiled warmly as always, and brushed her single red lock from her eyes, "certantly! I know this great place that just opened, oh and they have this wonderful dress! Its red and it would look awesome on you, how about we go next saturday?" Akane replied excitedly, her hand back on Sae's shoulder.  
Sae smiled with pure excitement, "sure!!!"  
Akane looked down the sidewalk and sighed, quickly losing the excitement, "well my date is here..."  
Sae turned around and spotted a very good looking guy by anybody's standards, and felt an ache in her heart, then forced herself to look back at Akane, still smiling widely. "Well, have fun! I'll see you tomarrow at the club meeting! ja!" With that Sae skipped off happily to her house, 5 minutes later she stopped suddenly and her jaw dropped, "Did I just ask Akane out on a date?!" She forced her jaw shut as she realized she was standing in the middle of a crosswalk and the light was green. With that she squeeked and ran out of the road and into her house. She kicked off her shoes and slid into her slippers, tossing her bag over to the side and racing herself and her wand up the stairs to her room. She dropped her wand and did a nose dive onto her bed, she landed her face in the pillow and screamed. However it was a scream of insanity and confusion. Not of anger. After a couple of moments of just laying there face down in her pillow, she took a deep breath and rolled over, sprawled out over her bed. "I really think I asked Akane out on a date... oh my goddess, I asked Akane out on a date!" she giggled hysterically, "and she said yes!!!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like this so far, written by request. I think Ill continue this one. Watch out, it might go lemon. ^_~ 


	2. Vanilla Icing, Chapter 2

"Vanilla Icing"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
[The next morning][Friday]  
  
Sae sat up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes, "Good morning Jeff-kun!"  
  
She hugged the small bear with the large blue bow tightly. She slid out of her bed and streached before looking over at the clock.  
  
"Wahhh!!! It's 7:30! I'm going to be late for class!"  
  
She ran quickley to the bathroom and jumped out of her pajamas as she stepped into the shower. "Yikes! It's still cold!"  
  
She adjusted the temperature of the water and quickly scrubbed her shaggy red hair to a nice foam with her strawberry shampoo. The warm water washed all of the sweet smelling soap out and she hopped out of the shower. Sae bent down, pulling a towel over her dripping body, and finally wrapping it around her head as she pulled her school uniform off of a hook in the bathroom. She pulled a pair of white cotton panties on, then pulled on her white bra. Before she pulled on her skirt, she looked up into a full legnth mirror and she blinked as she stood up straight. Distracted, she began to evaluate her body.  
  
"Hrm... my chest is kinda small..." She pushed her arms together to see what she would look like with more on top, "not to bad!" Sae giggled and turned so her side was facing the mirror.  
  
"I look like a child." She sighed, "but I don't think that's so bad..." Her legs bent and she tried to move into a more provocative stance, pouting her lip and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Maybe..." She burst out in a fit of giggles as she realized how silly she must look.  
  
Just then, Saki called up, "Sae! You up? You have to go like... now!"  
  
"Coming oneechan!" Sae yelled back as she shook the towel off her head and slid into her skirt. She quickley examined herself one last time before she pulled on her white bouse bearing her schools name.  
  
"Yep, I look fine!" She nodded in approvement and she ran a brush through her tangled mess and slid her purple headband into place. On her dash from the bathroom to her front door, she grabbed her school bag, magic wand, and uniform, then popped her feet into her shoes before grabbing a peice of toast.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" She cried to her sister as she ran out the door, her arms flailing behind her.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm almost there!" She ran as fast as she could, her feet pounding on the hard cement, and her heart pounding in her chest. Her school came into veiw and she took a deep breath and put everything she had into her step. As she approached the entrance to her school, she saw Akane and Nanaka talking. She pushed down her heels and throughout the school, you could hear a loud screaching noise (think brakes on a car).  
  
"Akane! Nanaka! You're going to be late for class! Common!" With that she took off again, however, due to the fact that she wasn'y paying attention, she ran into the door.  
  
"Itaiiii..." She moaned out and rubbed her forhead as she stumbled into the school.  
  
"Oye, Sae needs to work on her coordination..." Nanaka face palmed and sweatdropped as she watched her friend collide with the door. "Poor door..." She giggled quietly.  
  
Akane blinked and brought her pointer finger up to her mouth in thought, "Poor Sae... Should we go see if she's ok?"  
  
"Nah, she's fine, shes got a head like a brick!" Nanaka smirked and thought, *but only cause she's ran into things so many times...* She held back a giggle and stuck her tongue out at Nanaka. "Common kiddo, were gunna be late..." Nanaka smiled and ran off to her class. "I suppose so..." Akane walked gracefully to her class, still worried about the older girl. *Why am I so worried about her? It must be because she's my friend...* She nodded and had a determined look on her face, "It's because she's my friend! ... oops..." She looked around and realized she was in the middle of class and she had just yelled that outloud.  
  
"Akane? Do you have something to share about your friend?" The teacher asked her.  
  
"Er... gomen nasai." Akane blushed bright red, and slowly the other students turned to look at the board again.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
[In homeroom, english][8:16 am] Sae blinked and watched the teacher, intrigued by the poetry they were being read. She occasionally looked down at her notebook to write down some verses.  
  
*Geeze... shes so clumsy...* Nanaka stared at the back of Sae's head and sighed, still thinking about that mornings accident. *You're such a ditz!* She sighed again and layed her head down on her desk, *yet oh so adorable... geeze! Did I just say that Sae was adorable? I guess I did... well, she is, I guess, her hair is cute. Hey... is she drawing hearts on her paper?!* She smiled, pulled her head off the desk, and reached forward and tugged on Saes' hair a bit, ignoring the hearts. Sae jumped a bit in her seat and pulled her head away from Nanakas' hand. *Yep, very cute...* Nanaka blushed slightly and layed her head back down. *No way! Do I really think that? I usully only think stuff like that about the guys I have crushes on... does... does that mean I have a crush on Sae?* She smiled down at her desk, *I guess I do!* She sat up and reached up and tugged on Saes' hair again as the bell rang, *I really do... I wonder what she'll think about that...*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
[In homeroom, english][8:16 am] *I really like poetry, Im glad we get to study it! I especially love that one poet, Robert Frost.* Sae smiled and wrote down one of his poems on her paper. *Hm... oh yea, I asked Akane out yesterday... she said yes... but that doesn't mean it's a date right?! I only asked her to go shopping with me! Akane doesn't like me like that, she couldn't! After all, we're both girls... but, well, that didn't stop me from feeling -that- way about her...* While her mind wandered, she began drawing hearts with Akanes name in them, all over her paper. She jumped a bit when Nanake tugged her hair, but just pulled her head away, still deep in thought. *No way, Akane is so popular and pretty, plus she always is going out with guys, she wouldnt like me like that. She only thinks I asked her for shopping tips... If she knew that I thought more about her, that might ruin our friendship! I mustn't let that happen!* She sighed and continued to watch the teacher, although she didn't have only poetry on her mind. *But what about Takakura-sempai? Hm... wait... I like Takakura-sempai and Akane... I think I heard Nanaka once tell me that a person that liked people of both genders is bi... Does that mean I'm bi? Is being bi bad? I don't think it is... hm... Nanaka sure knows a lot about that kinda stuff... maybe I'll ask her, she is my best friend after all. Yea! She wouldnt hate me if she found out I was bi!* Sae smiled widely tugging her head away from Nanakas tugging fingers again, full of confidence, then the bell rang. *Yes, I'm not that confused anymore, I love Akane!*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
How's that? I finally finished! I hope you all approve! Please R&R!  
  
www.geocities.com/ichigosfanfiction 


End file.
